criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sec 1971
Archived Talk Page for 2009 This is the talk page for the administrator of the Criminal Minds wiki. Please post any new message at the top of the page. - Portal Template Definitely, YES. I've been looking the others photo galleries and the format of the Criminals one is easier to modify. What I don't know it's how much work it's going to take to change it. On another matter, I've noticed that the photos I've uploaded in the portal need some kind of change because they're not correctly shown, but I haven't the first clue of what needs to be done to them, so help? - Mvpl 15:46, March 9, 2010 (UTC) How could Hotch be blamed for Anna Bagley's death? This is Blu Stu here,-just a quick question that's been sticking with me every time I watch Criminal Minds ever since I saw the episode Doubt-how, exactly, could the death of Anna Bagley be anyone else's fault in any way, shape or form when she commited suicide? Strauss blamed Hotch for the girl's death, and suspended him because of it-but how could it possibly be his fault when she killed HERSELF? It sounded to me like Strauss was saying that the girl had stuck a knife in HERSELF-and somehow, that was Hotch's fault. And anyway-didn't Anna Bagley murder an innocent young woman, anyway? And didn't she murder the bloke right before her suicide? Shouldn't she have considered that? I was just wondering, that's all-so please answer back when you get the chance and let me know. 21:13, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :Strauss was always looking to blame Hotch for something; just to get him off the team. She finally relented after the Reaper incident, which was uncharacteristic for her. I think she felt for him considering he did what he had to do to save Jack from Foyet; beating Foyet to death. - Logged out Sorry to be a bother, but I'm seriously ticked. Again, I've been logged out while doing a long edit. Do you have any idea about why it happens and, more important, how to prevent it? This, the Thomas Gibson page, was one I really wanted to have on my account 'cause has been complicated to say the least to compile the information as there is so little out there about him... I'm whinning, I know but I needed to vent. Thanks! - Mvpl 16:47, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :Just make you're logged in before you edit. That's about all that can be done. - Sections / Links Generally I would agree with you in this, but let me try to explain: those links are specific for their credits, because it's next to impossible to keep them up-to-date. For that reason I've been putting them in a sub-section inside de Filmography one. I can change all of them, but the credits of some of the actors are so extensive and varied that already are divided in sub-sections. You'll tell me your decision :) - Mvpl 17:23, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, ok. I understand. That's why you called it "links", as opposed to a new section called "External Links". OK. Carry on. - User page protection Sí, por favor. Gracias! - La Bruja :) - Mvpl 10:46, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Reply: Adam Jackson Done. Hope its what you had in mind. And no, I don't think protecting my user page will be necessary, any unwanted changes can be easily reverted, but thanks for offering. -- Lord Crayak 17:35, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Rules It's in the episodes portal, but it's obvious some people need to be warned again and again. Please, another rule (with very big letters): episodes pages must remain spoiler free - Mvpl 00:59, March 16, 2010 (UTC) br/ Exactly the same thing than the first time, nothing. I've not put that code there, somebody made the change several days ago. I was just leaving a new message, the audio one. I've seen your change and that what I'd written had been erased, so I've put it up again and the damm br/ thing was up again, but not when I've checked with the preview botton. I just don't know. Sorry - Mvpl 23:42, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Hmmmm. Another mystery. Time to call Scooby and the gang. - : As I told you yesterday, the message titled Audio. I just clicked on Edit this page, selected a new line at the end of the page, put up the section heading with the title and wrote the message. The first time I just saved the page, not bothering with a preview. The second time, after seeing what had happened, I checked the preview and used the source control and apparently everything was ok so I saved the changes. There is another message in between mine and that list of actors, so I really don't understand what's happening there - Mvpl 15:51, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Lately I've noticed that when you hit the sage changes button, it goes to a preview screen that's blank. I usually have to hit the back button and hit save changes again. It must be something they're doing with the wiki software, maybe a bug they've overlooked. Try again, making sure to hit the back button if a preview screen comes up when you click save changes. I'll ask a helper about the problem and see if they have any clue what's going on. I've noticed some other bugs, too. You can also try using the WYSIWYG editor. You can activate it in your preferences. I think all of the bugs have been ironed out. If you still have problems adding your info, let me know. Sorry about the confusion :) -